


Muerte

by FrogsNCrabs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - High School, Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ouija, Wordvember, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs
Summary: Bajo circunstancias complicadas, Gwen y David se ven obligados a jugar a la Ouija en una casa abandonada, todo por culpa de Jen y Daniel.Escrito para el segundo día de wordvember : Muerte





	Muerte

David entró al cuarto, intentando que su mirada evitara cualquier deje de abandono y decadencia que mostraba la propiedad para no hacer explotar sus ya alterados nervios. Optó, entonces, por ver a Gwen de reojo, quien solo sostenía la cámara en su dirección y le hacía gestos silenciosos sobre dejar la caja en el suelo. 

“¿Estas segura sobre esto, Gwen?” Comento mientras se sentaba en el centro de la habitación.  
Odiaba la vulnerabilidad de aquella zona, pero al menos no estaba contra la pared donde cualquier araña podría saltarle encima. Ahí solo tendría que preocuparse por como limpiar sus pantalones después. 

“Para ser justos, no, pero…” David siguió las órdenes no verbales mientras la escuchaba con atención. “Debimos haber pensado en aquello antes de seguir las apuestas del profesor Campbell.”

“Bueno, no es como si le pudiéramos decir que no. Después de todo es nuestro profesor y…” Intento saltar directo a la defensa del único profesor que le soportaba, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Gwen.

“David, ya hablamos de esto. El idiota tiene algo con las apuestas, estoy segura de que es ilegal involucrar a alumnos, y debería tener la suficiente inteligencia como para no meterse con los raros de la banda de guerra. ”

David tragó en seco, recordando los acontecimientos de aquel viernes pasado. 

Siempre había problemas entre el club de teatro y la banda de guerra, pues sus horarios chocaban y el primero tenía el infortunio de estar en la sala más cercana al campo de práctica. Todo había empeorado cuando llego el profesor Campbell y comenzó a hacer apuestas de izquierda a derecha sin razón alguna más que por el gusto de hacerlas, a cuestas de quien fuera. De seguro era una adicción o algo parecido. Gwen nunca paraba de repetir que era solo cuestión hasta que lo despidieran.

Aquella semana, entre una de las discusiones, ellos habían sido los elegidos para el castigo después de que un par de chicos rubios y tétricos, Daniel y Jen, decidieran meterse en uno de los asuntos del profesor. La petición de que dos de sus alumnos fueran a buscar espíritus en una casa abandonada a las afueras de la escuela era rara, pero, para ser honestos, había presenciado cosas peores. Campbell y Gwen casi convencen a David respecto a falsificar el video, pero David había insistido en ser honesto, al menos en esta situación.

El idiota se estaba arrepintiendo al momento de abrir una caja que contenía un tablero de Ouija en una casa abandonada. 

“A demás, todos saben que su título en teatro esta falsificado.” Él quiso protestar, pero su fría mirada le revelaba que no era el momento para aquello, puesto que al final todo lo que querían ambos era salir de la casa abandonada de una vez. 

Mostró el tablero hacia la cámara, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su compañera, y lo volvió a poner en su lugar. 

Gwen se acercó para alumbrar mejor el tablero al momento en que David acomodó el puntero, dando una mejor visión de este tanto a la cámara como para el pelirrojo. Habían acordado en no usar velas o algo parecido, pues probablemente terminarían incendiando el lugar por accidente a la hora de huir de un vagabundo o algo parecido.

David tomó un profundo respiro y descansó la punta de su dedo sobre el puntero. Tomo aire para comenzar la sesión con la pregunta principal, pero entonces recordó una de las principales indicaciones sobre la sesión. Había investigado todo el protocolo por internet. Era demasiado miedoso para esas cosas, pero tampoco quería terminar con un demonio pegado a sus espaldas.

“Tienes… Tienes que poner la mano también.” 

Gwen frunció el ceño frente a él, agitando la cámara con levedad.

“No haré una mierda, ya acordamos eso.”

“Mira, hare las preguntas y manejare la sesión. Solo tienes que poner tu mano, está en las reglas.” En su voz se notaban sus nervios. Le tenía más miedo a la situación de lo que ella aluna vez tendría, pero temía más a las consecuencias.

“Bueno, pero no puedo sostener la cámara y la lámpara a la vez ¿Quién lo hará por mí?” 

David solo se iba a prestar a sostener la lámpara; era la respuesta más obvia a ese pequeño problema y era claro que la chica solo quería ser pasiva-agresiva al respecto, pero una fuerza externa le ganó. El puntero rápidamente fuera de su control, haciéndole congelar mientras observaba las letras deletrear:

“Y – O”

Hubo un segundo de silencio ante aquello. El corazón de David latía con fuerza, pidiéndole huir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, pero intento con todas sus fuerzas el ser razonable aunque fuera por un segundo; alejar su mano del tablero solo le traería más problemas.

Gwen dejo salir una risa amarga, llevando el dorso de la mano que sostenía la lámpara hacia su frente, acentuando su expresión de exasperación.

“Muy gracioso, Davey.”

“No fui yo.” La respuesta fue casi inmediata, y en aquel punto David se encontraba respirando de manera pesada. Aquello simplemente no podía haber sucedido.

Y de cierta manera, Gwen lo sabía. David no era una persona bromista y solo solía mentir cuando se le era pedido o había un bien mayor de por medio, e incluso entonces, sus mentiras se notaban tan claras como el día. Gwen no quería admitir lo obvio que era que David estaba siendo sincero.

“Gwen, por favor, pon tu mano en el puntero.”

Casi deja caer su lámpara al suelo. 

Digo “casi”, porque en el momento en que este se deslizo de su sudorosa mano, y antes de chocar con el suelo, este comenzó a flotar, como si una entidad invisible la sostuviera.

“¡Hijo de puta!” La chica exclamo, dando un salto hacia atrás, pero aferrándose a la cámara con fuerza. David usualmente se incomodaba ante aquel lenguaje, pero debía admitir que en un momento como este, era probablemente lo único apropiado para decir.

“Gwen…” David no tuvo que repetir. En el momento en que ella vio el miedo y desesperación en sus ojos, sabía que aquello iba en serio. Por más que desconfiara de aquel desastre de persona y anhelara salir corriendo para jamás tener que ver algo con lo paranormal, debía admitir que David había investigado más que ella al respecto. Ella tampoco quería tener que lidiar con un demonio por el resto de su vida.

De manera titubeante, tomo asiento frente al pelirrojo, e intercambiando miradas de horror, hizo lo indicado, dirigiendo la cámara al espacio en que la lámpara les alumbraba. Comenzó a calmarse ante el vago pensamiento de que tal vez despertaría pronto.

“¿Está bien que hablemos contigo?”

Gwen no podía creer como había logrado que la voz del muchacho no se quebrara con el miedo, pero se sintió aún más abrumada ante la imagen de la lámpara acercándose hacia ellos. El puntero comenzó a moverse de nuevo, haciéndole sentir los escalofríos más pesados que había sentido en su vida al momento en que este se detuvo en el “SI” de la esquina.

Pudo oír como David tragaba en seco.

“¿Eres un espíritu benigno?” 

El puntero no se movió por algunos mortificantes segundos. Los adolescentes sintieron como si sus corazones fueran a salirse de sus pechos de lo rápido que latían, hasta el momento en que este comenzó a moverse, solo para dirigirse, con lentitud, hacia el “NO” en a otra esquina del tablero. Si antes latían como locos, ahora se habían detenido por completo. El ambiente había caído tan pesado que ambos sentían que se iban a desmayar.

“David, larguémonos de aquí.” Protesto Gwen, a punto de empuja el puntero del tablero hacia la señal de ¨ADIOS¨

“Espera-” Él protestó, intentando recordar como respirar antes de ahogarse en sus propias palabras. “¿Eres un espíritu maligno?”

El puntero dio una vuelta entera al tablero, como intentando reacomodarse, antes de volver a apuntar al “NO”

Una pequeña risa escapó de la garganta de Gwen ante aquello, haciendo que el alivio volviera a recorrer su cuerpo.

“¿O sea que solo eres normal?” Preguntó ella, ignorando completamente el hecho de que la sesión debía ser manejada por David únicamente.

“S – U – P – O – N – G – O “

Fue David quien rio entonces. Fue más una exhalación cansada que una risa, pero Gwen suponía que funcionaba. Cualquier cosa funcionaba para aligerar el momento, en serio.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” David volvió a tomar el mando, intentando apegarse a la lista de preguntas que tenía listas para lograr el tiempo establecido que debía durar el video.

“J – A – S – P – E – R ”

Gwen volvió a reír, esta vez más calmada que la anterior.

“¿Eres un fantasma amigable?” 

Algo parecía haber ido mal con aquella pregunta, pues pronto el puntero comenzó a rodear la letra “J” de manera frenética, haciendo que los nervios de Gwen y David volvieran a hacerse presentes. Lo menos que necesitaban en aquellos momentos era un fantasma enojado. 

“¿Fue aquí donde moriste?” David intentó despistarle con otra pregunta, solo para darse cuenta, una vez que ya estaba dicha, que tal vez no era la más apropiada para calmar a un fantasma. 

De cualquier manera, el puntero se detuvo, y el sentimiento extraño que este llevaba desapareció por tan solo un instante. David no sabía cómo explicarlo de manera racional, pero era como si el fantasma lo hubiera soltado.

“SI” 

David y Gwen se miraron a los ojos de manera inmediata, conscientes de que el tema se había complicado en aquellos instantes. 

“A caso…” David se detuvo en sus palabras, queriendo evitar esta pregunta, pero de alguna forma, sintiéndola apropiada. “¿Fuiste asesinado?”

El puntero inmediatamente se fue en dirección al “ADIOS” que estaba escrito en la parte inferior del tablero, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba la lámpara caer, dejándoles en completa oscuridad. Aquello se ganó un grito por parte David, el cual fue una señal de Gwen para empacar todo con la mayor rapidez posible. La chica hizo la cámara a un lado, tomando en cambio el tablero, y metiéndolo a la mochila de David en un tiempo record. Este la tomó con manos rapidez acomodándola entre sus hombros de manera temblorosa, como si el shock de lo que había sucedido a penas le golpeara. 

Gwen no dudó en tomar la cámara y salir corriendo primero, esperando a que el chico le siguiera, pero sin preocuparse en cerciorarse de que este realmente lo hacía. Y, en efecto, David intento correr detrás de Gwen, solo para ser detenido por una fría mano que sostenía su hombro para que este no cruzara el umbral de aquella habitación.

La mano le jaló hacia tras, haciéndole caer en el mismo lugar en el que se había sentado durante la sesión. 

“Perdón, hermano.” Comentó una voz que, francamente, sonaría amistosa si no pareciera haber salido de entre el sonido blanco de la estática de alguna televisión vieja.

David alzó la mirada con horror, solo para contemplar la imagen de un chico que tal vez era un año o dos mayor a él, con una expresión de culpa y ropas que probablemente eran de la década pasada.

Las mismas manos frías colocaron la ya olvidada lámpara sobre las de David de una manera casi gentil, como si le preocupara que la temperatura de estas le hiciera sentir incómodo.

“Olvidaron esto.” Le respondió mientras una sonrisa, que David solo podía describir como solitaria, se dibujaba en su rostro. Después de eso, aquel hombre desapareció de su vista, como si no hubiera estado ahí tan solo un segundo antes. 

David se levantó y echó a correr nuevamente, siendo recibido por una preocupada y enojada Gwen al salir finalmente.

La imagen de aquel que se hacía llamar Jasper no paró de invadir su mente después de aquello.

**Author's Note:**

> Concepto; Daniel y Jen siendo hermanos y matando a su niñero de pequeños y saliéndose con la suya sin que nadie se diera cuenta.
> 
> Alguien por favor deténgame de escribir cosas cuando no he dormido nada, porque creo que se está volviendo un mal hábito y creo que el comienzo ni es coherente, lol


End file.
